


Summer Transfer Window

by verlierst



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28236813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verlierst/pseuds/verlierst
Summary: The Adlers’ training court is rowdy as the usual roster warms up for their practice match against each other. A few familiar faces are missing, which sparks a bit of sadness among some of the players. Along with the hot weather and indoor practices comes the FIVB transfer window.
Relationships: Sakusa Kiyoomi/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Summer Transfer Window

The Adlers’ training court is rowdy as the usual roster warms up for their practice match against each other. A few familiar faces are missing, which sparks a bit of sadness among some of the players. Along with the hot weather and indoor practices comes the FIVB transfer window. 

It’s always a big event, especially in the top Division 1 teams of the Japan Volleyball Association. Some high-profile transfers have happened over the years, and Schweiden Adlers is still coping with the double loss of their ace Ushijima Wakatoshi and their genius setter Kageyama Tobio to the European Volleyball Confederation. But this year, it was a running rumour in the locker rooms that Schweiden Adlers executives planned to make high-profile transfers of its own, and it might be as high as their asking price for Orzel Warszawa and Ali Roma.

“Gather round, everyone,” their captain, Hirugami Fukuro calls. A briefing isn’t really necessary when today’s practice match will be as informal as it gets, but he knows how much the team has been antsy for news now that the summer transfer window has closed, and all new contracts have been signed. “First of all, the newly scouted players will be touring the stadium tomorrow, so make sure to clean up after yourselves. We want to make a good impression. Second, we’ll be joined by the two new transfers in a bit. They’re currently still in a meeting with the coaches, but they’ll be running drills with us, getting to know us. The training camp that’ll follow will be scheduled in a month, pending announcement of the venue.”

“Do you have the names for the transfers, Captain?” Hoshiumi asks, eyes bright. Suddenly, most faces are eagerly looking at Fukuro, hoping for more information regarding the new additions to their rag tag team. 

“I don’t see how you guys don’t already know who they are.” Fukuro crosses his arms over his chest, raising an eyebrow at his audience.

“Come on,” Heiwajima chortles, “The press conference isn’t until the weekend! And the coach has been keeping everything hush hush, like he doesn’t want us to know.”

“Maybe he hasn’t said anything so you hooligans won’t bother them!” Fukuro growls out, ignoring the boos from the other players. “I’m still amazed none of you noticed the new name plates in the locker room.”

Fukuro almost regrets mentioning the last bit, as he’s almost bowled over by Hoshiumi and Heiwajima in their rush to head to the locker room. It isn’t long before they’re running back, screaming.

“Ojiro and Ushijima!” Hoshiumi screeches, bouncing on the balls of his feet, “Ushiwaka’s back!”

“They bought him out from CEV?!”

“Since when did he come back from Poland?!”

The training court was filled with a cacophony of shouts and hoots as the players started talking over each other with excitement at reuniting with a former teammate. Maybe then the team’s track record would stabilise with the return of a powerhouse player.

“Is this any way to greet our newcomers?!” Their coach’s voice booms throughout the court, and the players start scrambling to form a queue, shouting their customary greeting. Hoshiumi’s excitement is palpable, nearly vibrating from his position in the queue. 

“If you’re all ready to listen to me,” their coach starts, looking at the faces of his players, “I’m going to bring in our new transfers.” He moves to open the doors, and two tall men walk inside. Looks of confusion suddenly dawn on the players’ faces. Their former teammate is not either of the athletes that entered, and they all know Ushijima wasn’t one for being later, or planning surprises. “If you could please introduce yourselves.”

The first person that steps up is a bit familiar, in the way that you get familiar with the team you keep facing off with in major leagues. “Good morning! I’m Ojiro Aran, formerly the Red Falcons’ wing spiker.” He gives a bow, smiling wide. “Please treat me well.”

The second person that steps up is more familiar to the Adlers, especially to the players that have been with the team longer. While they didn’t get to encounter him in JVA tournaments, they’ve seen him from the amount of times Ushijima brought him around. He’d joined the occasional practice match at Ushijima’s request, to mix things up, but most of the time he spent by the benches, doing schoolwork. His visits petered out when he ended up joining MSBY Black Jackals after graduating, and stopped totally when Ushijima left for Poland. 

Sakusa Kiyoomi.

“Hello,” he greets, glossy black curls fluttering over an eye as he straightens from his bow. He lifts his hand to brush the hair from his eye, the ring on his finger glinting under the stadium lights at the movement. “I’m Ushijima Kiyoomi, former wing spiker of MSBY Black Jackals. I look forward to working with everyone. Please treat me well.”

They were all wrong. Maybe Ushijima likes pulling off surprises after all.

**Author's Note:**

> trying to get back in the swing of things (i.e. writing fanfiction) by getting into another rare pair.......
> 
> cross-posted from tumblr, the cesspool where my bad writing lay


End file.
